Image forming apparatuses including original reading functions have been proposed.
One type of image forming apparatus is can be referred to as an in-body paper discharge type of image forming apparatus. This apparatus includes a laser printer as an image forming part body, and a flatbed scanner as an image reading part, and a discharge tray located between both of them. This type of apparatus is provided with a cartridge cover at a front surface of the apparatus, so that a toner cartridge can be taken out by opening it. On the other hand, other types of apparatuses do not adopt the in-body paper discharge structure, but are constructed to discharge recording paper on flatbed scanners.
Since an in-body paper discharge type of image forming apparatus is provided with a medium discharge mechanism (which discharges recording paper, between the image forming part body and the flatbed scanner), the height of the overall apparatus increases which decreases the operability of the device as a whole.
Meanwhile, an image forming apparatus, having a discharging recording paper on the flatbed scanner, can be reduced in height by and large, but has poor usability such as maintainability and operability. However, in this configuration, the flatbed scanner is disposed directly above the toner cartridge to be in close proximity to it to realize reduction in height, as a result of which, the space in front of the toner cartridge cannot be sufficiently secured, and the cartridge cannot be taken out from the front side of the apparatus.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an image forming apparatus which is reduced in size of the apparatus and also excellent in usability.